worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Pre-rifts timeline
My timeline is assuming that Beyond the Supernatural and Ninjas & Superspies are, combined, the pre-rifts earth of history until present day. To me this would help explain why in the time immediately following the cataclysm that so many survived seeing as you would need more than just technological might to survive against any number of magic wielding monsters and demons. People with the knowledge to counter magic or powers of their own, in my opinion, is the only way as much of humanity survives as it does. That and I play Rifts with a 10-1 SDC to MDC ratio as to me 100-1 means the only thing left would be heavily fortified fortress cities, we know is not the case. No village or town as we know them to exist would. Anyway here we go: BC: 1.5 million years ago - fire is "discovered" Primordium age - The first Slayer is created Pre 250 000 BC - Spears and stone based "blades" are used Pre 62 000 BC - The bow and arrow is invented 16000bc - Lemurian, Atlantean and Nazca societies develop 13100bc - Atlantis disappears 13000bc - Contact with the Lemurians is lost 12000 - 9000 bc - The last ice age effectively comes to an end 4500 BC - Sumerian empire founded and lasting until 1900 BC 3500 BC - The wheel is invented 3100-2300 BC - Stonehenge built 3100 BC - Ancient Egypt is recognized as a dominant power until it is defeated by the Romans in 30 BC 2580-2560 - Pyramids of Giza built 2300-1500 BC - Hinduism founded 2070 BC - The Chinese empire is established and lasts through various dynasties until replaced by the founding of the Republic of China in 1912 2000s BC - The "modern" knife is invented 2000-500bc - Nazcan society begins to fade into history as Mayan society rises to prominence, disappearing shortly after creating many "Nazcan lines" in what was to become known as South America 2000 BC - Maya civilization established and continued until the Spanish conquests of the mid 16th century 1894 BC - Babylonian empire founded and lasted until 539 BC 1812 BC - Judaism founded 1600 BC - The "modern" sword is invented 800 BC - Beginning of the influence of ancient Greece lasting until approximately 600BC 647 BC - Magic is "discovered" 551-479 BC - Confucianism founded 550 BC - Persian Empire established and lasts through various dynasties until the early 20th century 509 BC - Roman Republic founded and would reign until replaced by the Roman Empire 400-300 BC - Taoism founded 336 BC - The first "Warehouse" is built by Alexander the Great. Successive "Warehouses" have been built over the last two thousand plus years by each eras most dominant "empire", with the last one built, "Warehouse 13", being located in a remote area of South Dakota in the United States. It is still there as of 2098. 320 BC - Indian Empire established by Mauryan dynasty and lasted up until the mid 20th century at the end of British rule 27 BC - Roman Empire founded, replacing the Roman Republic, and would last until it's final remnants are dissolved in 1453 AD: 0-100 - First reported ghost sightings. Christianity founded 79 - Mt Vesuvius eruption that almost instantly buries the city of Pompei and it's people 330 - Bizantine Empire established, which was the continuation of the Roman Empire in it's eastern provinces ending in 1453 550-600 - Buddhism founded, Shintoism founded 600 - Chichen Itzu Mayan temple pyramid built 600-700 - Islam founded 800 - Carolingian Empire founded lasting until 888. Holy Roman Empire is founded and was a revival of sorts of the roman empire, through the roman catholic church, in western Europe, lasting until it dissolved in 1806 840 - West Francia empire founded lasting until 987 856 - First reported poltergeist incident 905 - Gunpowder is invented 985 - Society of supernatural hunters first established in Europe. not a true organization but loose associations through the world by the 21st century 1054 - The Men of Letters Society is established, and was much like the society of supernatural hunters but much more organized, networked, and formal with chapters all over the world 1095 - The Crusades begin with various crusades occurring right up until the late 1400s 1119 - Knights Templar founded but supposedly disbanded in 1312 1200s - The cannon is invented 1200 - Easter island colonized 1215 - Magna Carta, the first "charter of rights" agreed to and signed in England 1299 - Ottoman empire founded lasting until 1922 1347-1351 - Black plague hits it's peak with millions dead 1364 - The gun is invented 1390 - Earliest known existence of the Free Masons 1427 - Aztec Empire established and lasted until the Spanish conquests of the mid 16th century 1438 - Incan Empire established and lasted until the Spanish conquests of the mid 16th century 1440-1450 - The printing press is invented 1452 - Da Vinci, artist and inventor who inspired many later inventors and scientists, was born 1455 - First War of the Rose's occurs 1478 - Spanish inquisition takes place 1492 - Spanish Empire founded and lasted until 1975 when it was dissolved. Christopher Columbus "discovers" America 1495 - The Stonecutter Society is founded 1527 - John Dee, later considered the Einstein of his era, was born 1534 - Jacques Cartier "discovers" Canada 1535 - The United Kingdom is first established 1590 - Roanoke disappearances occur 1600s - Early century first reported "werewolf" attacks. Mid century first reported human possessions. 1639 - First reported UFO sighting 1690 - First reports of "witchcraft", though reports of "magic" and "sorcery" go back millennia 1693 - Salem witch trials take place 1698 - The Steam engine is invented 1700s - Early century, first reported "vampire" attacks 1725 - Watcher's Council established in Romania amidst reports of vampire attacks. 1752 - Electricity "discovered" 1760 - Beginning of the industrial revolution 1775 - American Revolution begins 1776 - The Illuminati, known as the Bavarian Illuminati at the time, was founded lasting until it's apparent demise in 1785 though rumours and conspiracies have them existing throughout the following centuries 1789 - The French Revolution occurs 1796 - The first vaccine is invented 1800s: 1800s - Early century reports of "psychic" activity begin to be made. Paranormal activity reports are on the rise and continue into the next century when many were debunked and proven false, leaving further reports labelled hoaxes or silliness at best, except by those who studied the possibility of real paranormal events. Reality however would later prove at least some reports were in fact likely true. 1800's - Early to mid century the Atom is proven to exist after nearly 2 millennia of denying the theories of greek scientist Democritus created in the 5th century BC. Mid century modern occultism begins to take form 1800's - Tuberculosis or the White Plague is at it's peak with millions dead by the end of the century 1803 - Beginning of the Napoleonic wars 1804 - The first train is invented. French Empire established 1807 - The beginning of slavery abolition 1811 - First reported sightings of a Sasquatch 1812 - War of 1812 between US and Britain resulting in essentially the borders later recognized as the United States and Canada 1815 - Napoleonic Wars end 1837 - The Telegraph is invented with the Morse code to go with it for long distance communications 1842 - Chromosomes first discovered 1844 - S.A.V.E. (Societas Argenti Viae Eternitata, or, The Eternal Society of the Silver Way), a secret society that is dedicated to protecting innocents from the creatures of the Unknown, is established in Ireland and and goes on to grown over the world 1848 - The women's rights movement begins. Modern Spiritualist movement begins 1853 - Parapsychology is first studied, known then as psychical research 1858 - First true prosthetic limb invented 1861 - US Civil War 1864 - Bureau 13, a government organization dealing with the supernatural, is first established in the US as a "secret" branch off the Department of Justice 1868 - Empire of Japan is established lasting until 1947 when it was dissolved 1875 - Aleister Crowley, the world's first re-known occultist, was born 1876 - The Telephone is invented 1878 - First true submarine launched 1879 - The automobile is invented 1888 - Wind turbine invented 1893 - National Spiritualist Association of Churches, also known as the National Spiratualist Association of the United States of a America, is founded 1895 - The Radio is invented, the first X-ray machine is invented 1899 - The Boar War and the Boxer Rebellion take place 1900s: 1903 - The airplane is invented. The first coilgun is invented 1905 - Theory of relativity published by Albert Einstein 1909 - UK establishes MI-6 1911 - IBM founded 1912 - The Titanic sinks 1914 - World War 1 begins. First aircraft carrier launched 1916 - The Combat Tank is invented. Assassination of Rasputin in Russia 1917 - Russian Revolution takes place. Aberdeen proving grounds built in the US 1918 - End of World War 1. The first railgun is invented 1920 - League of Nations founded 1921 - Insulin discovered 1922 - Soviet Union formed 1924 - The first helicopter is invented 1926 - The company Global Dynamics is founded. 1927 - The Television is invented. The Iron Lung is invented and is the worlds first "respirator" 1928 - Penicillin the first anti-biotic is invented 1929 - The Great Depression occurs. The particle accelerator is invented 1931 - The Fortean Society is formed. It was an organization that was founded on the writings of Charles Fort. It lasted for sometime but effectively dissolved in 1959 after the founders death. 1935 - The Radar is invented 1936 - The first computer, as we would come to recognize them, was invented 1937 - The Hindenburg tragedy occurs 1939 - World War 2 begins. First jet plane takes flight 1942 - The first nuclear reactor is made operational 1943 - The kidney dialysis machine is invented and is the worlds first "artificial organ" 1945 - First nuclear detonation test made. First offensive uses of nuclear weapons in war. World War 2 ends. United Nations founded 1947 - Roswell New mexico incident. First supersonic flight occurs. US establishes the CIA. The technological haven, the town of Eureka Oregon, is founded. 1948 - Concept of Cybernetics is invented 1949 - NATO founded 1950 - Korean War begins. First reports of unusual activity in the Bermuda triangle but many occurrences had occurred there over the centuries prior to this report. RCMP security service established in Canada which is eventually replaced by CSIS, the Canadian security intelligence service in 1984 1953 - Korean war ends 1954 - First organ transplant, a kidney, performed. First nuclear powered submarine launched. Solar panel invented. USSR establishes the KGB which is replaced by the Federal Security Service and the Foreign Intelligence Service in 1991 1955 - Artificial Intelligence as we would come to later recognize it is invented. Vietnam War begins. Area 51 is built 1957 - Sputnik 1 is the first man made object to achieve orbit in space around earth. NORAD established by Canada and the US 1958 - European Commission founded. Pioneer program begins. American chapter of The Men of Letters is eliminated 1960 - The laser is invented. First pacemaker implanted which is perhaps the first true man-machine interfaced cybernetic system. First nuclear powered aircraft carrier launched. Apollo program begins 1961 - First manned space flight. First reported alien abduction. Gemini program begins. The Fortean Society is revived and renamed INFO the International Fortean Organization taking up where the original Fortean Society left off lasting well into the next century. 1963 - First lung transplant 1964 - First ICBM developed. US establishes the IMF, Impossible Missions Force, a branch organization of the CIA 1966 - Star Trek first airs on tv inspiring innumerable people and influencing some technological advancements for decades to come. It also tries to address a number of social issues of the time via the storytelling of the various episodes created. It would go on to be a cultural icon with movies and spin off TV shows for the next 60 years. 1969 - Humankind lands on the moon and walks its surface for the first time 1971 - First personal home computer goes on sale 1972 - Hockey summit series between Canada and the Soviet Union is played with Canada winning the 8 game series 4-3-1. It was seen as a non combat battle of cultures. 1973 - The first mobile cellular phone is invented by Motorola 1975 - Microsoft founded. Vietnam War ends. Infamous Amity Island shark attacks occur. 1976 - Apple computers founded. Unexplained mass sponge migration, in the Caribbean, in which a large sponge group moved a distance 45cm/ inches in 1/10th the time the should have. No explanation was ever determined as to why. Doctor Ray Stanz, of later "Ghostbusters" fame was on the team investigating the incident. 1977 - First Voyager deep space probe launched. Star wars plays in theatres. Like star trek, it will inspire untold numbers of people as well as also becoming a cultural icon for decades. Later, along with Star Trek starting the 1990s, it will also have religious influences (Jedi and Sith codes, Klingon honour, Bajoran prophets) 1978 - First "test tube" baby successfully born 1980 - Major Mt. st. Helen's eruption causes a number of issues globally 1981 - First successful, mission, and return of the Space Shuttle. 1982 - First artificial organ implanted, a heart. 1983 - The Internet is invented with the World Wide Web to follow in 1990 1984 - The Ghostbusters, a paranormal investigation and elimination service, is founded by Doctors Ray Stanz, Egon Spengler, and Peter Venkman. They claimed to and seemed to in fact catch ghosts using custom but highly volatile equipment. They are later charged with several counts of EPA violations as well as inducing mass hallucinations throughout New York City. All three men are found guilty on all charges and sentenced to life in prison as grand larcens and frauds. Their receptionist, Janine , is also found guilty of accessory and fraud, and sentenced to 2 years in jail. Winston Zedmore is found innocent and let go without further investigation. After the trial, much of their computer and ghost catching equipment goes missing unnoticed. 1985 - Lazlo Agency formed by Dr Victor Lazlo, it's goal to study and investigate paranormal and supernatural reports and activity 1986 - First manned semi permanent space station is put into orbit. Muir Space Station. 1988 - Stephen Hawking publishes the book A Brief History of Time in which he explains the Big Bang Theory that created the universe. Nakatomi Tower terrorist incident. 1990 - Desert Storm occurs (War with Iraq) 1991 - Soviet Union dissolved. Berlin wall falls 1992 - Major auto manufacturers begin real development of electric cars 1993 - European Union Founded 1994 - The first "smartphone" is invented by IBM 1996 - First ever cloned animal, a sheep, created. World trade center bombing occurs 1997 - Lazlo Society website launched by the Lazlo Agency, it's purpose to let people see and learn the "truth" about the paranormal and supernatural 1998 - Dr Victor Lazlo, founder of the Lazlo Agency, disappears without a trace. 1999 - The first "smartwatch" was invented by Steve Mann 2000s: 2000 - The first "tablet" is invented by Microsoft. The International Space Station reaches full operational status. Mars rover program begins launching the mars rover Opportunity in 2003 and the mars rover Curiosity in 2011 2001 - 9/11 attacks on the US occur and the war on terror begins, including invasions of Afghanistan and Iraq by the US and some of it's allies. Mir space station is powered down and abandoned, left to break up on reentry to earth. First use of large scale solar panels for power generation 2002 - First common large scale use of wind turbines for power generation. SpaceX corporation founded 2003 - Tesla corporation founded 2005 - Juno program begins 2006 - First true autonomous humanoid robot unveiled with further development ongoing 2008 - Global economic crash. 2011 - Major auto manufacturers begin real development of autonomous cars 2014 - First combat laser weapon system deployed 2016 - First true autonomous interactive android "Sophia" unveiled 2017 - UK votes to leave the EU. Saudi Arabia is the first country to give an autonomous robot citizenship (Sophia) 2021 - Triax corporation founded via the merging of 3 separate German corporations 2020 - First railgun deployed. KLS corporation founded. New moderate weight body armour formula developed made of silicon and boron carbide giving better penetration and kinetic impact protection again high velocity rifle rounds. Further development and refinement continued with this new material see8ng deployment with military and police forces by 2023. 2022 - First true cyber limb, an arm, successfully attached and fully usable. First fully articulated full body hard shell anti-ballistic body armour developed and deployed 2023 - First large scale atmospheric scrubber put into operation in northern California of the US with near immediate results on the atmosphere and environment surrounding it. More go online across North America and eventually the world over the next decade. It is heralded as a "cure" to the environmental crisis the world had been facing. First particle beam weapon system deployed. First fully functional artificial eye and artificial ear implanted. 2024 - First fully functional artificial lung implanted, with almost every other organ seeing artificial ones becoming viable shortly thereafter. First ever cloned organ, a pancreas, created, with many of the other organs to follow shortly thereafter 2025 - First ion beam weapon system deployed. First powered full exoskeletal armour deployed. Cyberworks corporation founded. OSI, the Office of Scientific Intelligence, is established by the US 2026 - Practical fusion technology unveiled (ie first fusion reactor made operational). First laser rifle deployed. Electric cars outnumber combustion engine cars 2027 - Astronaut Steve Austin becomes the worlds first partial cyborg having multiple organs and limbs replaced. About a year later, tennis star Jaime Summers becomes the second. 2028 - First manned mission to mars launched arriving at the red planet 2 years later. Autonomous self-driving cars considered commonplace 2029 - First plasma beam weapon system deployed. First ion rifle deployed. The next manned mission to mars launches with subsequent launches occurring every year thereafter. These missions will also deploy comm relays enroute to enhance and speed up communications to near real time by 2037. 2030 - OCP unveils the worlds first full cyborg "Robocop". First particle beam rifle deployed. Hover technology is finally perfected and sold to the public 2031 - First rail "rifle" deployed 2032 - UK let back into the EU after giving Scotland it's independence and ceding Northern Ireland to the Repulic of Ireland. First plasma rifle deployed 2034 - Japanese/Chinese sponsored permanent space station begins construction 2035 - North American Alliance pact, NAA, is signed by Canada, Mexico and the US. NEMA, Northern Eagle Military Alliance created. Mankind returns to the moon with Cyberworks beginning construction of a permanent facility there. 2036 - Russian sponsored permanent space station begins construction 2037 - NAA sponsored permanent space station begins construction 2038 - EU sponsored permanent space station begins construction 2042 - construction of a permanent mars colony begins sponsored in a joint effort by the NAA and the EU 2045 - Solid-Oxide power system technology is developed 2047 - First Solid-Oxide power systems used in vehicles and buildings for independent power usage 2050 - MDC materials unveiled by Triax Corporation. Minderwerks corporation founded 2051 - NAA sponsored permanent space station goes operational 2052 - Japanese/Chinese sponsored permanent space station goes operational 2053 - EU sponsored permanent space station goes operational 2054 - Russian sponsored permanent space station goes operational 2055 - Cyberworks moon colony is considered complete and fully operation while still expanding 2061 - Mars colony "Sol" considered finished and fully operational 2064 - Triax unveils lightweight mdc body armour along with Uni-Max 003 mdc exoskeletal power armour. Other nations unveil there own creations....chromium armour by KLS corporation and AI advancements by Cyberworks Corporation in the US, cyborg technologies in Russia, and mental tapping research by Mindwerks Corporation in Peru. 2066 - M.O.M. technology developed by Mindwerks 2067 - The second Russian Revolution and founding of the New Soviet Union takes place by early 2068. Juicer technology developed by Biogen-Pfizermerk 2072 - New Soviet complex Red bear begins construction near Kiev. It is to be a facility working on genetic research and implementation as well as to develop better and more effective cybernetics and bionics. 2075 - construction of Medvedev Prospect Red Army facility begins near Moscow 2078 - First true neural AI, ARCHIE is developed by Cyberworks.....but is deemed a failure though still considered a powerful ai but is a flawed and malfunctioning system. It is shut down late 2079 2080 - Archie Two is developed....it too is deemed a failure as a neural based AI but was still an effective and well functioning system. It is later installed at the headquarters of NORAD. 2081 - Development on Archie Three begins. He becomes the first fully functioning neural AI going operational in early 2082. 2082 - Human and animal genetics are fully mapped and considered conquered 2084 - Red Bear complex goes operational. 2086 - Development of Archie Four is begun, building on the success of Archie Three, on the moon at the Cyberworks run colony. He goes operational late 2087. Medvedev Prospect Red Army facility goes operational 2088 - Lonestar complex begins construction in northern Texas of the US 2089 - Northstar complex begins construction in the North West Territories of Canada near the Borders of Alberta and Saskatewan 2090 - Estrella Del Sur, "Southern Star", complex begins construction in central Mexico 2092 - Lonestar complex goes operational 2093 - Northstar complex goes operational 2094 - Estrella Del Sur complex goes operational 2095 - First successful "mutant" humanoid dog created at the Lonestar complex in the US, featuring human-like intelligence and speech capabilities as well as human like hands and feet. 2096 - Guarta Marta incident occurs. USS Ticonderoga construction begins 2098 - USS Ticonderoga is launched Decemebr 22, 2098 - The Great cataclysm occurs